


An Alternate Aftermath

by Spook123



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spook123/pseuds/Spook123
Summary: One Shot for Sam surviving the ambulace crashKilling off Sam was beyond stupid, so here is what would have happened if Iain managed to get her to the ED in time.Features a brief return of Tom but on the basis that Sam had left him because of abuse so don't read if this could be triggering
Relationships: Sam Nicholls/Iain Dean, Tom Kent/Sam Nicholls
Kudos: 3





	An Alternate Aftermath

“I need some help!!” Iain shouted as he carried Sam’s lifeless body into the ED. He had carried her from the ambulance bay, screaming for her to wake up, her blood soaking through his clothes.  
As he slammed through the doors, he noticed the shock and sudden horror on the faces of those milling around reception. It felt like it took forever for them to spring into action and then all at once they were surrounding him. Jacob lifted her body out of his arms and onto a bed, his eyes desperate and confused.  
“Iain, you need to tell us what happened” Charlie began in his ever clam voice.  
“What are her injuries?”  
Iain felt like he couldn’t even open his mouth but with a gentle nudge he began to feel the words tumbling out.  
“uh I think she was impaled by something in the explosion, penetrating wound to the abdomen, massive blood loss… she stopped breathing… please you have to do something”  
His voice was horse and looking down he could see his hands shaking, covered in blood. Covered in her blood.  
Before he could get a good look at what was happening, he was been ushered out of the room by Ruby who had appeared from nowhere.  
He was being pulled back through the doors as he saw Connie start compressions, and the chaos around her limp body continued as everyone tried their best to save her.  
Iain collapsed into a seat and Ruby held him. He sobbed and sobbed  
“It’s all my fault” 

It felt like hours before anyone came out of resus, but suddenly they were wheeling her towards the trauma surgery room, a tube coming out of her throat with Connie still doing compressions.  
“Charlie, I need to know what is happening, please” Iain asked. He needed to know but he knew he couldn’t lose her, not like this  
“Iain, I have to tell you it’s touch and go. She lost a lot of blood and she has been down a while, but Connie thinks she can get her back. She’s a fighter Iain, just stay here and stay strong”  
Iain saw her being wheeled into the room and then nothing.  
Nothing again for hours and hours until they were wheeling the bed back out again. Ruby gripped Iain’s hand as Connie approached, her look was impossible to read, and he was convinced he knew what was coming.  
“She’s stable” Connie said, a small smile coming across her face “I don’t know what is going to happen in the next few hours, but everything is ok for now. Iain you probably saved her life by bringing her in just in time”  
“Can I see her?” he needed proof, proof that his best friend hadn’t just died in his arms.  
“Yes, you can go up but just give it some time. She might not come out of the anaesthesia for a while and she needs to rest” 

An hour later, Iain and Ruby were drinking what must have been their fifth coffees when the doors to the emergency department flung open. They barely lifted their heads until Iain recognised a familiar voice moving towards reception. Heads around him started to turn as they realised who had returned.  
‘My wife, Sam Nicholls, where, is she?’ the voice said, and Iain realised who had returned. Tom looked older and his face harsher as he pointedly questioned Noel  
‘Tom, it’s good to see you. Sam is in the ICU, but I thought you were separated, I don’t know if I can allow you to go and see her’  
‘I was rung as the next of contact, I demand to see my wife’ Tom shouted back. Iain could see he was becoming increasingly agitated, but he just couldn’t muster the energy to go up to him. He didn’t have to. After a second Tom turned around and saw Iain sitting there with Jan and Ruby and started to stride towards them. Iain pushed himself up, not ready for the confrontation he felt certain was about to take place.  
‘Iain, where is my wife?’ Tom started, ‘I don’t know what the hell you two are up to nowadays, but I have to see her’  
Iain still felt speechless and drained. He felt Ruby’s comforting hand on his arm and eventually managed to tell Tom that she was upstairs in ICU.  
‘Yes, I know that, but I need you to take me to see her, I am still her next of kin and I have the right’.  
The paramedic knew he didn’t have the energy, so he started to walk towards the lift with Tom following quickly behind him. 

When Sam came to the first thing she felt was a burning sensation in her side. Before she opened her eyes, her hand drifted down to her side until someone took it and squeezed.  
“Sam?” she heard, the voice sounded desperate and tired. She tried to respond but her throat felt hoarse and raspy. A noise came out of her mouth, but it wasn’t recognisable.  
“I’ll get a doctor and some water” she heard the voice say, it sounded like Iain. She heard another voice, but it was muffled. 

She was gradually peeling her eyes open, but it was blurry, and she couldn’t focus on anything until a voice dragged her to reality. Tom was there. Tom who she had ran from, Tom who she had changed career to get away from. He was here and there was nothing she could do about it.  
‘hello Sam, I’m so glad I found you’ he started. Sam could feel her breathing begin to quicken as her hands weakly searched for something, anything. Her tired eyes flicked around the room looking for Iain before landing on Tom. She was standing over her, so tall and totally in control. Sam’s breathing was becoming quicker and quicker until her arms started to lash out towards him, and monitors began to scream. 

‘Get away from me’ Sam tried to scream but it came out more as a whimper as Iain came racing back into the room. He immediately noticed the panic in her eyes and shoved Tom out of the room, sealing the door. He dashed over to her and pushed her back down on the bed trying to calm her or stop her ripping her stitches.  
‘It’s ok, he’s gone, he’s gone now, and I have you’ he said gently, gripping her shoulders trying to hold her steady. Sam gradually relaxed yet the fear in her eyes was there. Eventually, her body became limp and she collapsed back on to the bed. 

Dylan had appeared at the door and an irate Tom was gesticulating at him, shouting insults about their marriage and Dylan’s failure as a husband. But eventually with the help of Charlie and Jacob, the men managed to push Tom away from the door and downstairs.  
Meanwhile, Sam lay shaking him Iain’s arms. She didn’t remember what had happened. She had been scared and in pain and in the dark and now she was here with her side burning and her mind foggy.  
Iain’s presence was comforting at her none injured side. He had climbed into the bed and was holding her.  
‘How did he find me?’ she eventually managed to whisper.  
‘Someone called him as next of kin or because they knew you were married, I guess’ Iain responded, his words gentle and calming.  
‘Sam you have to tell me, why did you freak out when you saw him’  
‘Iain… I can’t… I ran from him, couldn’t stay any longer, so controlled and he wasn’t good. he got worse, the drugs came back and I couldn’t stop it’ Sam spoke in jumbled words, the reality of the situation hitting her.  
She had stayed hidden for so long, she had got away from him, but here she was having nearly died and he was there. He wasn’t in her nightmares anymore he was real.  
‘It’s ok, Sam, I have you now. I’ve got you and you are going to be ok’ the paramedics arms clung to his friends’ weak body and they lay there together. Sam finally fell asleep hours later, but she was ok by then. She was alive and she was content surrounded by her friends and in Iain’s arms.


End file.
